Total Drama's Most Wanted Trailer 1
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: The TD Kids are back for another adventure. Story coming soon.


**StarHeart** **Specials**

* * *

 _ **The world's greatest criminal has stolen the greatest treasures...**_

 _ **Escaped the greatest prisons...**_

 _ **And he bares a strong resemblance to someone you know.**_

* * *

After placing the shape-shifting device on his chest, Max took off his hood and smirked.

"It's not easy being _mean_."

Max chuckled darkly.

* * *

 ** _From StarHeart Specials_**

* * *

"It's Max Mac, the world's most dangerous kid," Sierra read from Owen's newspaper.

"Luckily he was arrested at the exact same place where Sam went for a walk," Owen smiled.

"Oh, good," Sierra smiled, but then raised an eyebrow, "Wait, what?"

* * *

 _ **The switch**_

* * *

Max appeared in front of Sam in his cloak.

"Boo."

"AAHH!"

Max slapped the shape-shifting device on Sam's chest, knocking him down in the process.

When Sam got back up, he looked exactly like Max.

Two policemen grabbed Sam by his arms and took him away.

* * *

"There must be some kind of mistake! I'm Sam Small!"

Jo threw Sam into a jail cell.

"I'm not Max!"

"You're gonna be here a while."

* * *

Max watched Sam on an old Total Drama Show tape.

 _"Hi-ho, Sam Small here."_

"(As Sam) Sam Small here," Max tried to mimic his voice.

* * *

 _ **The trap**_

* * *

"(As Sam) I am Sam," Max walked up to the other Kids, who were confused by his tone of voice, "And now you guys have all the freedom you want."

Everyone looked surprised.

Izzy walked up to him in a bright red stunt suit, "When do I do the indoor running of the bulls?"

* * *

"WHOA!"

The bulls ran amok on the stage, and Izzy was being thrown around like a beachball.

Salma Hayek quickly ran away, "AH!"

Cody covered up his face with his clipboard, "I can't watch!"

* * *

The Kids sat at a booth with Scarlett.

"I'm Scarlett," she showed them her card, "International tour manager."

Owen read the card, "Scarlett Badgirl?"

"Pronounced ba-jurr-el. It's French."

"Ahhhh," they all nodded.

* * *

 _ **The plan**_

* * *

"My name will go down in history as the greatest thief of all time!," Max smiled.

"You mean _our names,_ right?," Scarlett asked.

"Of course. My name first, then spacebar spacebar spacebar, your name."

* * *

"Hit it, boys!," Jo ordered.

The prisoners started humming.

* * *

 _ **This summer**_

* * *

"Do you guys think that Sam's been acting a little weird lately?," Sierra asked.

* * *

Sierra looked through the glass on Max's door and saw him chopping wooden boards in half with his bare hands.

* * *

"That's ridiculous! He's never been more caring or devoted to me," Dakota smiled.

"Yeah, that's what we're saying," Noah looked up from his book and smiled.

* * *

 _ **Scarlett Badgirl**_

 _ **Jacques Fournier**_

 _ **And Jo Scout**_

* * *

"This is my car."

Jacques brought Topher outside to his ridiculously small car.

"It's illegal now for its massive size."

They both squeezed inside of it and drove off.

* * *

 _ **Plus so many Hollywood stars, it'll leave you wanting more**_

* * *

"Yeah, _no more!_ ," Gerry smirked.

He and Pete chuckled.

* * *

Sierra's eyes widened, "There's only one guy in this world who can save us. Only one Kid who can restore order."

* * *

"Let's get out of here!," Sam told Owen.

They quickly snuck away in the car. _Literally._

* * *

"Bring justice, and set things right!"

"You are talking about Sam, right?," Owen asked.

* * *

Sam slapped Max across the face.

* * *

"CIA," Topher held up his badge.

"Interpol," Jacques held up his badge, which was bigger than Topher's.

"This is just my travel badge, here's my _real badge_ ," Topher took out a briefcase with a large badge on it.

"Must've been looking at the wrong _badge!_ ," Jacques lifted his shirt, revealing a large badge covering his entire upper body.

Topher's mouth dropped.

Topher pulled the tarp off of a large object, revealing a human-sized badge.

Topher smirked and leaned against it, "You were saying?"

* * *

 **Total Drama's Most Wanted**

"Sequel!," Spud cheered.

* * *

"I. Am. Not. Max!," Sam said as Jo walked by his cell door.

"LIGHTS OUT!"

The lights immediately went off.

 **CRASH!**

"Turn them back on! I can't see a thing!"

The lights came back on and Jo got up from the floor and groaned, "You have to wait 'till I'm out of the hallway! How many times do we have to go through this?!"

* * *

 **On FanFiction**

 **June 2016**


End file.
